Jєwєl lιkє єyєs
by HaPpY bAcKwArDs
Summary: They needed each other. All 3 of them. No more, no less. BelxFranxMammon / FranxBelxMammon / BelxMammonxFran Oneshots


XxSoRoXasxX: ITS SO CUTE! :D

Everyone: ….

XxSoRoXasxX: Misteors version of Mammon I mean ! That's my whole inspiration. I wont lie, Mammon looks a lot better with Gray eyes and hair, and therefore, that will be his look for this fanfic… that and I'm bored today -.-

Anyway! This was originally an ela assignment I was doing for extra credit. I did them for ALL the colors but I chose just these for the fic

Pic: zerochan(DOT)net/249179

_**Jewel-Like Eyes**_

**Green eyes**

_Of locked __emotions__. _

_Of Caged __pain__._

_Of hidden __smiles__._

_Of__ innocence__ that once was._

_That were __abused__._

_Those that __crave__ for __love._

_That is __afraid__ to__ love__ – and of the "__dark__". _

_Those that resembled __Emerald jewels__…

* * *

_

"Fran, I am Fran…."

* * *

**Grey eyes**

_Eyes of a __sinner__._

_Eyes of a __cold heart__._

_Eyes of __greed__._

_Empty, __cold__ eyes._

_Eyes that can __never smile__._

_Eyes of __hidden fears__._

_Smothering, Suffocating, possessive, domineering, controlling, overbearing, dominating__ eyes. _

_The two __jewels__ that resembled a __pearl__…

* * *

_

"Mammon… just Mammon."

* * *

**Heterochromic eyes**

_Those of a __Prince__._

_A __blood driven__ prince._

_A __lusting__ prince._

_A __narcissist__ prince._

_Those that were __abandoned__._

_That have __lost__ a __loved__one__._

_Independent__ and __strong__ eyes._

_Eyes of a child that __raised themselves__. __Alone__._

_Eyes of __loneliness__. _

_The beautiful __Opal jewels__…_

_Pretty rainbow opal's that held all the colors together as one. That __stood strong__ for the __other colors__.

* * *

_

"You look like a little Frog… Ushishi! I am Belphegor. You will address me as "Bel-senpai" from now on!"

* * *

3 Eyes pierced into each other.

It was a serious matter…

"I'M BORED! Entertain the Prince! " The Heterochromic boy whined with a little pout and flopped back on the bed. "Mammy! Froggy!"

"…"

"…"

"FROGGY?"

"…."

"MAMMY?"

"…"

_Stab Stab_

"…!"

"…. Oww …."

"Play with me!"

Both boys looked up from their reports.

Teal hair and Emerald eyes. A chuckle. A heavenly melody to the other two.

"Alright…. Fine!"

Pale Gray hair and Pearl eyes. Lips twitched slightly, before rising up in each corner. A real smile, as he watched his friend who had currently fell back, eyes bright, true happiness.

"…. I'm expecting to get paid."

Blonde hair and Opal eyes. A creepy "shishishi" and all-out grin.

Those eyes. Those eyes that were everything together, and yet, nothing alone.

The ones that depended on each other. Smiled together. Laughed together.

_Loved each other_ dearly.

* * *

**Fran** watched for the others health, because god knows they'd be dead if they were left to it. Even if it put his on health at risk, he put theirs first.

**Bel**, the others couldn't _physically_ support themselves. When it came to such, they were pretty… weak. He'd put his life on the line to protect them.

**Mammon**, the thinker. He could automatically spot trouble, while the other 2 just walk strait into it. He'd do anything in his power to keep them safe.

Things…. they were just that way. They wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

The night had ended with laughing. Pure hearted laughter - !

"So to get this clear, I'm still getting paid right?"

…. -And a simultaneous "NO!"

* * *

Note – When I say "**Heterochromic**", I mean Bel has "**Heterochromia**".

I chose this because there was a myth online that says if you have it, you could be related to Royalty! And the myth about a dead twin… (_That have __lost__ a __loved__one__.)_ Yes, for this he loved Rasiel. HUSH. It was rushed.

Once again, NO CONFUSION! Mammon's hair and eyes were based off this picture: zerochan(DOT)net/249179

And please remember to replace (DOT) with "."! Lol

Inspirations: Kamichama Karen ost's!

The picture

House on Mango Street (for the style)

My ela teacher

National yaoi day :D


End file.
